


we don't refuse to help

by InLust



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, defenders from douchebag aliens, mistaken as a couple, self sacrificing idiots, yaz being a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: space traveling idiots trying to stop a fight at the bar and of course, they're mistaken as a couple





	we don't refuse to help

**Author's Note:**

> i was told to wait another episode to write fanfic, but i had some time today for this little thing   
> im so about this ship and even if they arent in a relationship in this fic they're still shippable hehehe
> 
> anyway just wanted to work on some characterization for yaz in comparison to the latest doctor i think they're gonna be super complementary what with yaz being a cop and the doctor being the doctor 
> 
> ENJOY

They’re on Elon 5 in the middle of a rave when an alien throws down their gloves and pulls out a gun. 

Yaz is the first to see it. She’s been noticing the blue skinned alien for quite some time now since they’d approach the Catian bartender (more like harassing her). She’s kept an eye on them just to make sure nothing would go awry. 

Of course, something did go awry when the Catian’s mate showed up because blue alien suddenly got aggressive. 

Yaz is already at the bar and she puts herself between the barrel and the Catian. Funny thing is that she can’t tell what kind of gun it is. For all she knows maybe she’ll end up with her face melting off instead of a bullet. But she isn’t too concerned about that. 

“Put the gun down, mate,” Yaz orders, hands up in the air to show she’s unarmed. She can talk him down. A dispute at a bar is like any other even across the universe.

Suddenly, the Doctor is in front of her, pushing up the goofy 3D glasses onto her head. “I suggest you leave,” she warns carefully eyeing the gun. “We just want a good night. Don’t you want a good night? I suggest you make this a good night. Put the gun down and leave.” 

“Doctor,” Yaz tries to stop her from rambling, tugging at the back of her jacket. “I’ve got it.” 

“Tsk, this isn’t your problem,” they say pushing the gun forward. “Get out of my way.” 

“Or what? You’ll shoot?” 

Yaz quickly jumps in front of the Doctor as the gun moves closer to her face and suddenly the cool metal is vibrating against her cheek. 

“Yaz!” the Doctor exclaims, stumbling back. 

Yaz can feel the rush through her body and all the blood pumping through her veins. She tries to keep her mind focused on the alien in front of her, who looks surprised at her closeness. “You don’t want to do this,” she says calmly and evenly despite the quivering in her chest. “She’s right, you came here for a good time. No one wants any trouble.” 

“Yaz, let me handle this,” the Doctor says timidly from behind her. “This isn’t your fight.” 

“It’s not your fight either, Doctor,” Yaz bravely says even though the gun is still pressed against her face. 

“I’m not letting you put yourself in danger for me.” 

“It isn’t for you, it’s for what’s right.” 

There’s a loud groan and suddenly the gun isn’t pressed to Yaz’s face anymore. “The insufferable sound of righteousness disgusts me.” They shove the gun back into the holster strapped to their back. “I’m leaving.” The alien stalks past Yaz and the Doctor and reaches for the abandoned shot at the bar, where the Catian and her mate hold each other. They grunt. “You’re not worth the diatribe. Thanks for the drink.” The alien drinks the shot with a hiss and smoke coming from their mouth in reaction before walking towards the exit. 

Not without rolling their eyes at Yaz and the Doctor. “Your type of couples disgust me.” 

The Doctor furrows her brows. “We’re not a couple last I checked,” she points out, before turning to Yaz for clarification. “Right?” 

Yaz pinches the bridge of her nose to hide her blush. 


End file.
